


It'll Be Alright

by SunnyJedi



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Manipulation, Music, a little cinderella story, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyJedi/pseuds/SunnyJedi
Summary: Rey had one of the most famous voices in the world, it was just a shame no one knew who she was. The voice and mind behind some of the biggest hits played around the world but no one even knew she existed. Kylo Ren ditched his solo act to go on tour with his friends and band the Knights of Ren finds the shy quiet stage hand may be hiding more than just her talent with song writing and he's determined to discover the truth.Warnings for neglect and abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first AO3 and Star Wars writing. We can only get better with practice and time so I hope you'll join me on this journey!

**Chapter 1**

                Rey had worked hard over the past 6 months and now her dream was finally coming true. She sat in a spacious office in the heart of Hollywood with her guardian going over her recording contract. She stared down at the blank line, pen ready in her hand and she took a deep breath. She was nervous, terrified really but she worked hard in her sixteen years to get to this place and she was ready. A flick of the pen was all it took to make Rey an official recording artist with the First Order. She already had half of her first album recorded and this contract was going to be the finishing touch.

“Congratulations Miss. Kenobi. Welcome to the First Order family” The label executive Alastor Snoke smiled standing and reaching for her hand, which Rey accepted gratefully.

“Thank you Mister Snoke, I won’t let you down.” She promised beaming brightly as if the heavens had opened and were shining down on her.

“Of course you won’t. I have one more thing I’d like to discuss with you Miss. Kenobi before you head back down to the studio.” Alastor returned to his seat but Rey kept her upright position. Admittedly when Rey was first introduced to Snoke she had found him creepy. The man was probably in his mid 50’s and was coated in scars she learned had been from being sent over seas to protect his country, well their country she was a citizen now after all. “An opportunity for you was brought to my attention last week and I didn’t want to mention it until after you signed the paperwork but, would you be interested in opening a tour around the continent?” Rey’s jaw had dropped open in disbelief. Of course she was interested! This was her dream, traveling the nation and playing music for thousands of people! “You would be an opening act for another group signed to our label here, I believe you’ve heard of the Knights of Ren?” It was hardly a question, everyone has heard of the Knights of the Ren, they were the biggest selling recording artists in the world right now.

“Sir, are you sure?” Her eyes were glistening now with tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks. “I would be more than honored!” Rey had to force herself to remain professional, she wanted to jump over the desk and hug the man!

“I’m relieved. I know we had already picked out your first single but I want you to work with Kylo Ren to write something new. Collaborate with him and get it done, I want it out by the end of the month. It’ll be good press for you and people will flock to see you both live in concert. He should be in the studio waiting for you downstairs.” With a flick of the old mans wrist she was dismissed. Rey could hardly believe this was happening. She had signed a record deal, was going on a nation wide stadium tour AND being asked to collaborate with one of her favorite artists. All in one meeting. Was this really her life now? No, no it wasn’t. A hand on her arm brought her back to reality.

“Get back to work girl!” with a quick shove she was pushed into a crate filled with sound equipment she was supposed to be setting up.

“Yes Mr. Plutt” She squeaked out going back to her task of assembling the sound board for the show that night, though she couldn’t help but stare longingly at the stage. So maybe her dream hadn’t been fully realized, but she was out on a nationwide tour with her favorite artists and she did sing with them every night. The problem was that only a couple people from the record label knew it was her voice playing over the speakers and not the voice of the effervescent Jessika Pava.

Every night before the show started Rey would be locked in some backroom of whatever venue they happened to be in and expected to put on a flawless performance. The rewards for perfection were far and few but the punishments for any mistakes were severe, and if Unkar felt Rey wouldn’t be able to perform properly a live recording would be used instead. Plutt had tried to get rid of Rey on several occasions but Mister Snoke insisted the small expense of her traveling with the band made the live shows better, and Snoke wouldn’t hesitate to weigh in on any punishments he deemed deserved from a bad performance. The threats alone were enough to keep Rey quiet and hard working.

As Rey finished her set up she went back stage again to prepare for soundcheck. Rey was in the back fitting her headset when Jessika approached her.

“We’re going to have a great show tonight, right?”  Jessika was always filled with a nervous energy when it came time to performances and Rey did her best to sooth the tall blonde.

“Of course, you’re going to be flawless tonight.” Rey said offering a gentle smile to the woman in front of her. Jessika nodded in return letting out a deep breath. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt your career Jess.” Jessika gave the small brunette a sad smile.

“I know, I just want you to know that I support you too” Jessika didn’t know all the circumstances Rey was under to put on the best performance possible, and Rey would keep it that way. Jessika was a sweet girl and good person who was on that stage for the same reason Rey was behind, a big-wig behind a desk felt Jessika’s look suited the label’s needs more than Reys, it was just to bad Jess sounded like a dying cat when she tried to sing. Jessika thought that Rey had severe stage fright and that they were team working together for a common end goal.

Jessika, Plutt, Snoke and Mitaka the manager for the Knights of Ren were the only people who knew the truth behind the voice, and only three of the four knew what was at stake for Rey should a performance end poorly. What had once been a dream for Rey now kept her enslaved.

Rey set her head set up into the sound board and made her way into the bowels of the venue, Jessika’s sound check would be starting in a few minutes which meant it was Rey’s queue to disappear for the night. She couldn’t help but stop as she heard yelling coming from behind one of the dressing room doors.

“What the fuck are you saying?” A pause. “A mistake! It was just a mistake?” Rey could hear the voice break. She approached the door with caution tempted to ask if they were okay. Just as she went to knock the door opened and a large body navigated straight into her knocking her to the ground on her back the headset skidding across the floor.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Without the muffling of the door Rey recognized the voice of Kylo Ren immediately. They had been on tour for a month now and she had yet to get within 10 feet of him, a stupid rule set by Plutt. Rey wasn’t allowed to interact with any members of the bands they toured with. Rey scurried to pull her headset back on as her cheeks flamed.

“I’m sorry, I-I heard shouting I wanted to make sure you were okay” She mumbled out shyly refusing to make eye contact as Kylo offered her a hand to help her up.

“Oh, sorry about that. Are you new on the crew?” He gave her a sideways look like he was trying to recognize her from somewhere.

“oh, n-no” She stumbled out. “I am on Jess’ crew. I do sound and stuff”

“Shouldn’t you be up with the rest of the crew then? Isn’t Jessika getting started now?” Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ll walk up with you, I like listening to Jess do sound check” He put a hand to the small of her back and started pushing her in the opposite direction she intended to go.

“Y-you do? You like Jessika’s music?” Rey felt a flush creeping up her chest. She had known that Poe and Finn were fans of Jessika, but Hux and Kylo usually kept to themselves when they were off stage. Rey wrote a lot of the music they performed herself, so the thought of one of her biggest idols being a fan of her without realizing made her heart race.

“Well of course, we wouldn’t have asked her on tour if we couldn’t stand her music” And he laughed, Rey thought it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

‘Hello, one two, one two’ Rey heard through her headphones. Uh oh, she wasn’t in position and Jess was ready to get started.

“It was nice to meet you, honored to hear you love the music but I’ve got to go!” Kylo stared down at the tiny woman as if she’d just spoken another language. “almost” She whispered in her headset, quickly smiling back up at the now very confused Knight of Ren as she ducked around here his arm was behind her back and dashed down the hall to her own dressing room of sorts. Kylo Ren stared after her as she disappeared around a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet Kylo Ren... Ben Solo? Kylo Ren. Ken Rolo

**Chapter 2**

                There were things in life Ben Solo didn’t talk about, things he would never admit too. One, he would never admit that his Uncle had been right all those years ago. Alastor Snoke was not a good man, in fact Ben had trouble thinking of him as a man at all after seeing the monster that lurked beneath the ancient flesh. The second thing Ben would never say out loud, well two things actually, but he loved and missed his parents. After being suckered away from his families own historic label _‘SkyWalker’_ Enterprises he hadn’t been allowed to see them much. The last was that Ben Solo was very much alive. Kylo Ren was born from Snoke’s greed and deceit and while Ben kept the name professionally he couldn’t bare to think of himself as that person anymore.

Alastor Snoke had once been a highly successful manager at _‘SkyWalker’_ and he was a charismatic man, so much so that when Leia Organa learned her own son wanted to test out his hand at playing music she’d immediately called Snoke in to help Ben learn everything he had to offer. Leia didn’t realize that Snoke took to Ben like a shark to blood, sinking his teeth in deep slowly building a wall around Ben that soon became the prison he found himself in now nearly twenty year later. Snoke had spent months in the beginning praising Ben for his potential and his intelligence but as time past the lessons became less about the music and more about perfection. Snoke started planning his leave from _‘SkyWalker’_ after Ben’s thirteenth birthday and made no room for Ben to decide if he would leave his families company, he made the decision. When Kylo Ren was born, a sixteen-year-old Ben Solo had been left in the dust. He had been a solo artist most his life and he’d let Snoke cruelty shape him until he was cold and reclusive. It wasn’t until he met Armitage Hux that he’d considered being in a band, then he’d run into a childhood friend he hadn’t seen in a decade Poe Dameron. Ben knew he had treated Poe horribly when they first started talking again but Poe never seemed to mind whatever Asshole-ish persona Ben was using and he stuck around. It was around the time of Ben’s 21st birthday when Armitage, Poe and Finn decided to see what they might sound like together. None of their personalities made sense, but the music did and that was all it took. Snoke had been furious that his famed Kylo Ren would even consider reverting to a band, he was convinced it would never work but his soft spot for his favorite prodigy allowed them to record a single and test the water. It blew up! Ren had been famous for years, but for Poe, Armitage and Finn it was a whirlwind of interviews, recording sessions and live shows. Ben knew that if it hadn’t been for Poe he would have never found himself again. The moment the four of them signed their contracts with the _‘First Order’_ he was going to do everything he could to keep others out of Snoke’s hands.

“What the fuck are you saying?” Ben yelled into his cell phone. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Kye, I know it seems bad now but was an accident just a mistake!” His fiancé cried to him. She had just told him she’d slept with one of the new artist the First Order had signed and while Ben could hear the tears he could also tell they were completely fabricated.

 “A mistake! It was just a mistake?” He could hardly believe she would try and pass something like that off as an innocent accident, like it wouldn’t happen again even though this hadn’t been the first time. He’d never told the guys but she’d cheated on him several times throughout their relationship, but it was only ever when he was on tour and he’d always blamed himself. He thought proposing would change things, making her his wife, his everything but apparently, he had thought wrong. He was suddenly grateful that he had his grandmothers ring wrapped on a chain around his neck, she hadn’t deserved it anyway and she never would.

“You’re right Baz. It was just one of the many mistakes in our relationship. I think it’s time we admit that maybe our relationship was the biggest mistake of them all.” He’d managed to hold his voice even for all the pain she brought him through the years he swore he could still feel his heart break as he ended the call. He took a deep breath and checked the time. Jessika would be doing soundcheck soon, he didn’t usually hang around to watch but maybe it would put him in a better mood. He needed to talk to Poe and the others anyway.

He flung his dressing room door open stomping out only to be stopped as he collided with was felt like a child. As he looked down and realized what he’d done he saw it was just a small woman now laying on her back headset strewn across the floor.

“Shit! Are you okay?” He explained immediately bending down to offer her a hand.

“I’m sorry, I-I heard shouting I wanted to make sure you were okay” She was so quiet he almost couldn’t hear her. Had he hurt her? Did he scare her so bad she wouldn’t even look up at him?

“Oh, sorry about that. Are you new on the crew?” He tilted his head slightly as she finally looked up at him. She was stunning, he had to remind himself to breathe as he felt up in her eyes. Green or maybe gold?

“oh, n-no” She stumbled out. “I am on Jess’ crew. I do sound and stuff” A sound tech this far from the booth when sound check was getting ready to start? 

“Shouldn’t you be up with the rest of the crew then? Isn’t Jessika getting started now?” Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ll walk up with you, I like listening to Jess do sound check” He hadn’t really meant to put his arm around her but he found that somehow she managed to be the perfect height. His hands fell nearly to her waist without much thought or effort.

“Y-you do? You like Jessika’s music?” Was she blushing? But then again it could have been from having just been bowled down too. Was he a fan of Jessika? Yes, it wasn’t a secret to his friends though most of the public probably thought he was too cool for that. The truth was he could hear the sincerity in songs she’d written. Even the songs that were just meant to be for a good time had a lot of depth and feeling in them, that was the kind of music he liked.

“Well of course, we wouldn’t have asked her on tour if we couldn’t stand her music” He chuckled and it was true. Ben had wanted to tour with Jessika since he’d heard her first single and after a lot of schmoozing to Snoke he got what he wanted. He really wanted to write with her but Snoke said that wasn’t a possibility.

Ben heard a muffled voice come through her headset and though he couldn’t make out what it said he saw her demeanor change immediately. She looked almost panic stricken as she looked back up at him.

 “It was nice to meet you, honored to hear you love the music but I’ve got to go!” What did she say? The next thing he knew she was running the opposite direction down the hall as she while she whispered something into her headset. That was… strange to say the least. Why was one of the sound techs running away from the sound booth? As she disappeared around the corner he headed back towards the stage, all well what did it matter anyway.

“Hey man what are you doing out so early?” It was Poe Dameron, band mate and practically his brother. It was then Kylo remembered what brought him out of his dressing earlier than usual and the smile he had dropped.

“Some day’s things just take way too much of my energy” The speakers sounded and a breathless sounding Jess voice rang through the air.

“Lets go find the others, it’ll be easier to talk to you all at one” Kylo said walking to the side of the stage where he could see Jess warming up. The rest of the guys were out sitting in the front row bobbing along to the music. Finn and Hux both stood as Kylo and Poe approached.

“Bazine has been cheating on me.” He said it without preamble or sugar coating. Hux was on his feet in a second.

“That bitch!” He grumbled before wrapping an arm around his friend in half a hug. “It’ll be okay, she wasn’t the one anyway.”

“I know you loved her man, but she’s been fucking with your head for years now.” Poe said putting a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“We should celebrate!” Finn announced looking up at his band mates, all of whom gave him a shocked look. “After the show lets go out and get so drunk until can’t even remember your name. We have a two night break anyway” It honestly didn’t sound like such a bad idea so they all agreed. As they headed backstage to prepare for their own soundcheck Hux couldn’t help but notice the way Kylo was admiring Jessika. He nudged Poe and the two shared a mischievous grin, they knew how to help their friend get over his heart break.

 


End file.
